cardassiarisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cardassia Rising Wiki
While Cardassia rebuilds, what part will you play in that? We’re a post-Dominion Star Trek: Deep Space Nine game taking place on Cardassia. (This wiki will be experiencing substantial growth as profiles are created and updated.) Cardassia Rising is currently closed for reworking. Quick Glance About Beginning in late 2375, this game picks up just a few short months after the end of the Dominion War. The game is centered on Cardassia and the everyday struggles experienced by her people. Because the Federation is there and the government is now democratic, there’s a generous variety of characters one can create. To learn about membership to our group, click here. Then, join our IC and OOC groups (membership to both is mandatory). Important Links IC Group: Cardassia Rising rpg OOC Group: Lakarian City Our list of Available Characters To learn more about memberhsip to our game, click here. Game Rules These rules are pretty straight forward and pretty standard in collaborative writing such as this. #'Play nice.' Conflicts and misunderstandings can ruin relationships between players and have a very negative impact on the game. If you have a problem with someone else, bring it to the moderator. It is better to resolve the issue through the moderator, a neutral third person who may understand both sides of the argument, instead of clashing. #'Rate your threads. '''With posts that have sexual content in it, exceptional violence or crude language, it is respectful to your fellow players to put a rating in the subject line as long as such content is present in the thread. Tags are: Content, Violence, and Language. If you aren’t sure when you should add these tags, get in touch with the moderator before you post. If this rule isn’t observed, members will be moderated until they prove that they understand this. #'Be over 18 and be mature.' Usually those two things go hand in hand, however it is surprising how many times they don’t. 18 is the legal adult age in most countries and, because this game doesn’t censor content, only warns, you have to be of legal age in your country. You also need to be mature. Respect your fellow players and the work that went into developing the game, don’t throw temper tantrums, and overall act like a reasonable adult. Failure to do this can result in termination of membership. #'Please also have a good understanding of the written English language.' You do not have to be a college professor, but you do have to know when it is appropriate to use a semi-colon and that you need to stay in a consistent tense in the group. (By the way, we always write in past tense and from a third perso point of view.) This group isn’t a teaching tool or an online classroom, but a place where writers can enjoy themselves and each other. It isn’t fun to have to teach someone else how to write. #'New members need posts approved.' This serves two purposes: if someone joins and really isn't mature enough to play nicely, this doesn't allow them to disrupt the game. This is also a way to help new members who may need help adjusting to a new game. After the first ten posts are submitted and approved, this restriction is lifted. #'Lastly, be active.''' Replying to a thread in a reasonable amount of time is essential to a role play game. This means that you should be available at least twice a week to reply to posts. The more frequently you are available, the better. If you won’t be available for a certain amount of time, you are welcome to post an LOA in the OOC group. (Though, please be advised that if you have no contact with the moderator after a few months, you may lose your characters and membership. We have no choice but to think that you are no longer able to play.) Latest activity Category:Browse